Fire Dragon Slayer Magic
Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. DescriptionEdit Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. SpellsEdit Advanced Spells Edit Fire Dragon's Roar '''(火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) The user first inhales, gathering fire in his mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages the area nearby and burns his foes. He even shown his mastery over this form of spell of the dragon slayer magic to use it without using a single magical seal saying it natural for him to be able to breath flames. '''Fire Dragon's Great Roar (火竜の咆素晴哮 Karyū no Subarashī Hōkō) Enhancing his breath with magic, he can generate a large ball of fire from his mouth When the flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion with enough power to destroy a large city block in a single blast. He also shown to release it instead as a fire ball merely a stream of fire instead for spreading damage instead of a focused blast. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) The user engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. He also shown to be able to use this spell when channeling his flames through his blades, to extend the reach of his weapons as well as triples the cutting power. Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume) The user ignites their feet with flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. They can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction they desire. Destruction Dragon's Roar: '''Luke inhales and blows a large stream of fire from his mouth. The heat of the flames sets off several explosions in the air greatly damaging anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it. This attack managed to throw back Jason Gaebolg, despite him protecting himself with Black Shield. '''Destruction Dragon's Bomb Fist: '''Luke coats his fist in fire and punches his opponent, the resulting contact creates an explosion. This attack created a large crater in a mountain when he missed his target of Jason Gaebolg. '''Destruction Dragon's Mine Field: '''Luke puts his hand, swords, chains, or any medium in the ground filling it with fire. Anyone that steps into the affected area will activate the fire in the ground, making an explosion. However the fire doesn't react to his magical energy, allowing him to walk around freely. '''Destruction Dragon's Megaton Grenade: '''Luke focuses a great amount of fire in his hands and chucks it at the opponent. The explosion created by this making contact was powerful enough to throw Jason Gaebolg upward in the air, despite him missing. '''Destruction Dragon's Megaton Fist: '''Luke runs at high speeds and slams both his fist into his opponent. He then unleashes a powerful explosion from both fist. The close proximity the move is to the opponent makes it so that no one gets out unscathed. This spell was powerful enough to almost completely defeat Dead Skull, throwing him a great distance. '''Destruction Dragon's Incendiary Bullet: '''Luke makes a finger gun and fires a small projectile of fire that explodes on contact. This spell was first used on Hector Link. '''Crimson Lotus: Dragon King's Charged Shell: '''One of Luke's most powerful attacks. He charges fire in both hands and mouth and blasts it at his opponent in the shape of artillery shells. The attacks then merge forming one giant shell. This attack was powerful enough to match Jason Gaebolg's 9000mm Black Cannon, creating a large shockwave uprooting trees, cracking boulders, and throwing Alex into a rock, despite him anchoring himself with his shadows. Fragor stated that none of his other students ever mastered this technique. '''Crimson Lotus: Destruction Dragon's Dance: Luke makes several arm movements (or sword swings depending on his medium) in a fluidic motion, like he's dancing. He then launches a dragon shaped column of flames at his opponent, which generates a massive explosion. Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Exploding Dragon's Sword: '''Luke aims with one hand while gathering fire in the other. When he's finished he throws the fire at his opponent which quickly takes the shape of a sword and explode on contact. This spell was powerull enough to greatly burn Dead Skull, despite him using his Withering to eliminate most of the fire. ''Fire Dragon's Hurricane Dragon Flame (火竜のハリケーンドラゴン炎, Faiadoragon no harikēndoragonfureimu) When Luke builds-up enough large amount of magic focused through his body as the magic release seal changes the fire dragon roar into dragon head-shaped fireballs. The user is able to use his hands to skillfully manipulates the balls of flames, and attacks their opponent exploding upon impact. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen) The user generates fire on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. The large ball of fire combines the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at the enemies, as there a giant hole in the ground. Fire Dragon's Twister (火竜の回転球, Karyū no kotoba) Luke generates a mix of Wind Magic and his magic as he spin his weapon "Twin Clouds" which he generates a mixture of flames and wind that when that form into massive flaming twister of around him. He can also uses his gunbai to swing his fan downwards to sends it into a the direction towards his targets. Fire Dragon's Salamandra: (火竜の椒魚, Karyū no Saramandora) Out his eyes, he can unleash stored flames within his body as then an results in the creation of a massive vortex of fire that spirals progressively outward, as it is propelled forwards an target at great speed. When the flames it it burst of large flames resulting and very deep wounds around the targets body. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame: The user generates fire on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. The large ball of fire combines the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at the enemies, as there a giant hole in the ground. Category:Magic